1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for updating decoder configuration, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for updating decoding information in order to transmit media data items having different decoding information, as one media stream, and a method of and apparatus for receiving media data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when media data is transmitted, a media stream is generated in relation to each media data item, and information on the media stream required for receiving and processing the media stream is defined, and then, the media stream and the information on the media stream are transmitted. Accordingly, while transmitting one media stream, in order to transmit another media data item having a different media characteristic, the existing media stream is removed, another media stream is generated for the other media data item, information on the other media stream is defined, and then, the other media stream and the information on the other media stream are transmitted.
When a data service using one or more media stream is provided, in order to transmit a media data item having a decoding information different from that of the media stream, the transmission side should transmit to a reception side a command to remove the media stream being originally transmitted, then define a new media stream and transmit the new media stream and information on the new media stream. That is, whenever a media data item is desired to be changed to a new media data item having a characteristic different from that of the original media data item, the process of removing the existing media stream, and defining and generating the new media stream should be performed. In particular, in an environment where a rich media service, including a variety of media, such as text, images, and moving pictures, is provided, it is inefficient to perform this process whenever a media data item is desired to be changed and provided.